


In places deep, where dark things sleep

by BlametheCupcake



Category: Supernatural, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Feels, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Gen, Ghosts, Resentment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlametheCupcake/pseuds/BlametheCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was going to make him ask. Fili didn’t get it, he thought his brother would have been running out the door at the first hint that Thorin was in trouble. “I need you to help me find him. I tried everything I could from my end, but if it’s good enough to get Thorin I’m going to need help.” I need you. It was left unsaid but he was sure Kili heard it anyways judging by the way he was staring at him. </p><p>Or the Supernatural AU  that nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In places deep, where dark things sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'ed so I am so sorry for what will no doubt be numerous errors.

"Kili open the door. I know you're in there and you're making a scene." Thud thud thud. Fili's heavy fist banged on the door and tried to pretend he didn't feel the eyes of the neighbors boring into the back of his neck. Thud thud thud. "I can do this all day little brother." 

The door was thrown open and it took all of Fili's well honed reflexes to keep to keep his fist from smashing into the chest of the very tall redhead who was frowning in the doorway wearing nothing but a cropped shirt and a pair of pajama shorts. "How would it be him causing the scene when it's you banging on the door." Tauriel, Kili's very tall and very disapproving girlfriend, leaned back and forth making sure to block his view when he tried to see past her. "He's not here."

"Always a pleasure to see you Tauriel." He said, his smile more a baring of teeth. He didn’t really appreciate the fact that he had to look up at her, but it "Now you mind telling me where he is? Important family business, you understand." 

She crossed her arms and looked distinctly unimpressed. "Family business. He's worked so hard to make something of himself and you want to go dragging him back into whatever it is that you do?"

"Oh so he hasn't told you? Figured he would." That struck a nerve, he could tell by the way that she clenched her jaw. It was a shame really, Fili thought, in any other situation he probably would have really liked her. Tauriel was a smart girl but she was just as tough and he knew from experience that she could throw a mean right hook. But after all that had happened he knew that bridge was well and truly burned. Fili shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to look casual. "I'm going to camp out on your porch until he comes back, or you can just tell me where he is."

If possible her frowned deepened. "Enjoy camping." The door was slammed in his face. 

"Well, that went better than I thought."  
\--

It was dark by the time Kili got home, pulling his bag and a stack of books from the passenger seat and kicking the car's door closed behind him. He knew Tauriel hated it when he did that but he hated making two trips and it wasn't like it really hurt the car. He juggled the stack up the stairs and was fumbling in his pockets for his keys, Tauriel had been up late last night studying and had mentioned laying down for a nap when they last texted. Then he dropped his phone and smashed the thing. At least he was due for an upgrade so it wasn't a total loss. And that was when he tripped over something and sent books and papers scattering everywhere. 

"Losing your touch little brother?" 

It was like ice water flowing through his veins. It was a voice he hadn't heard in two years and now here he was sitting outside his door. . "Fili. Wha-uh what are you doing here?"

A sardonic smile flickered across the other man’s face. “What, not happy to see me? Now how have you been?” Fili pushed himself to his feet and tried not to frown at the fact that his little brother had half a head on him. “You’ve grown.”

Kili let out a little laugh and ran a hand through his hair. It was shorter than the last time Fili had seen it, curly now without the weight of length, and clean shaven. His own hair was longer than many would deem appropriate but he kept it clean and currently had it in a knot at the base of his skull. Now that he got a real good look at his brother the differences became more and more obvious. Kili’s clothes look new and clean and everything about him screamed college prep, whereas his own clothes were old and worn, faded jeans that he had just about worn the knees out of and a thin t-shirt under his dusty leather jacket. It was shocking to him, they use to be so similar, like two sides of the same coin. Now though Kili looked like any other college student. 

Kili started collecting his scattered books and papers looking more wary than Fili really felt the situation called for. He had been expecting hugs and back slaps, not cautious glances and a startling speechlessness. “Really though, what are you doing here Fili?”

“Alright,” Guess it was straight to business then. “We need to talk.”

“Um, the phone?” Kili had stopped, still hunched over and hand outstretched reaching for a book, but he looked over and gave him a look like he was stupid. 

“If I had called would you have answered? You don’t even answer my texts anymore man.” He tried not to sound too bitter about that fact.

“I’ve been busy.” Kili tried not to look defensive but Fili could see the hints of temper rising.

“Look it doesn’t matter. Can we just go somewhere and talk?” And of course that had to be the moment when Tauriel opened the door. 

“Kili?” She said, looking concerned. “You didn’t answer your phone.” 

“Sorry babe, smashed my phone.” He moved towards her and gave her a quick kiss. “We’ll come on in.” The last part was directed at Fili, standing a few steps back. He moved into the apartment with an arm around Tauriel's waist and didn’t look back to see if his brother was following. 

Taking the invitation he followed in their wake and kicked the door shut behind him, not realizing that might be a faux pas until Tauriel glared at him. He held his hands up in mock surrender not wanting to ruffle anymore than necessary since it seemed like he had done something to piss Kili off. 

His brother dropped his books on the counter and went to the fridge and pulled three bottles of beer and held one out to him. Fili smiled at his brother, genuinely pleased at the first friendly gesture he had received thus far. They took a seat on the sofa and Fili on a chair facing them and there was a moment of awkward silence. “So Fi, are you going to tell me why you’re here?”

Fili tried not to look to pleased at the use of the nickname and ducked his head in an attempt to hide his smile. “Well, ah, I was hoping we could talk in private.”

“Anything you say to me you can say to Tauriel.” Kili said, with his jaw jutting out and oh there was his stubborn little brother. 

“Okay.” Fili said gamely, “Uncle Thorin hasn’t been home in a while and I haven't been able to get a hold of him.”

Kili’s shoulders relaxed slightly at that. “Is that all? Fi he’s been before. He’s probably with Jim, Jack, and Jose; he’ll come home eventually.”

Fili shook his head and had to bite his lip to keep himself for saying something he’d regret. “You don’t understand, he’s on a hunting trip and hasn’t been home in a few days.”

He could see the moment Kili caught on, freezing in place as the words sunk in. “Tauriel, excuse us I need to talk to my brother.”

Tauriel did not seemed thrilled with this idea but she didn’t argue, instead she just pursed her lips and got up to grab her purse. “That’s alright, I have a study group with Legolas anyways.” She came over and gave him a kiss. “Call me if you need me?”

Kili smiled up at her looking so lovestruck that Fili would have felt bad for interrupting their lives if it weren’t so important. “Of course. Drive safe, it might rain later.” She gave him a soft smile before giving Fili one last look before heading to the door.

They waited a few minutes, drinking their beer in silence. 

“So.” Fili said.

“So.” Kili said. 

Fili didn’t understand, things use to be so easy between them but now with two years and little communication it was like they were strangers. “Tauriel seems...well.”

Kili actually laughed at that. “Oh Mahal, is this you trying to make small talk?”

Tension seemed to leak from Fili and he smiled. “Well I thought I’d try, though I am pretty sure your girlfriend hates me.”

The smile on Kili’s face dimmed. “Yeah, I never told her so she thinks you’re in the mob or something.”  
.  
“The mob? In Kansas?”

“Uncle Thorin had that case in New York when me met- hey wait quite distracting me. What’s going on Fili? What happened to Uncle Thorin?” It seemed college had done something for Kili’s focus at least. He had the attention span of a mayfly when he was younger.

Fili shrugged, trying to cover his fear with nonchalance. “Like I said, he went on a hunting trip a couple weeks back and then nothing. No phone calls, emails, nothing. It’s not like him to go off the grid without telling me.” 

His little brother frowned. “Where were you?” There was no accusation in it, just curiosity but still Fili had to fight back a flinch. “On my own case; a poltergeist in New Orleans.”

Kili looked gobsmacked. “Uncle Thorin let you work a job alone?!”

“Dude I’m twenty-six.” Fili laughed and took a swig from his beer to emphasise his point. 

His little brother looked like he still couldn’t believe it but shook his head. “So what do you want from me?”

He was going to make him ask. Fili didn’t get it, he thought his brother would have been running out the door at the first hint that Thorin was in trouble. “I need you to help me find him. I tried everything I could from my end, but if it’s good enough to get Thorin I’m going to need help.” I need you. It was left unsaid but he was sure Kili heard it anyways judging by the way he was staring at him. 

“Why not call Dwalin or Gloin, or anyone else really?” Kili wasn’t looking at him in favor of fiddling with his beer bottle.

“Is it so strange that I would want my brother with me?” There was a long and strained pause. “And Dwalin is in New Mexico dealing with a particularly nasty chupacabra.”

Kili sighed and put his head in his hands, not able to fully face his brother. “Fili, I’ve got a life here. I can’t just go running off blindly.”

“Not blindly, and come on Kili this is Thorin we are talking about. Are you really telling me that you’ll sit here while our uncle is missing?” Fili stood and set his beer on the table, coming around it to place a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I need your help Kili.”

He sat with his head down and Fili looked down at him. Finally his brother looked up at him with a grim determination on his face. “Let me pack my bag.”

Fili broke out into a wide grin and clapped his brother’s shoulder. “I knew I could count on you.” There was a moment where Kili looked uncertain but he smiled and got up and headed for the bedroom. He was out of sight but Fili could hear him rattling around the room. “I have to be back by Monday!” His brother shouted. It was Thursday so that didn’t leave much time, but something was better than nothing.

“What’s Monday?” He finished his beer and helped himself to Tauriel’s which was still sitting mostly full. 

“I have an interview.” It was muffled like his brother had his head in the closet. 

“A job interview? Skip it.” Kili poked his out of the doorway and glared at his brother. “It’s a college interview, I can’t just skip it.”

Fili wrinkled his nose. “A college interview? What do you need that for, you’re already in college.”

Kili rolled his eyes before ducking back into the room, more banging drifting through the door. “I’m trying to get into law school.”

“Law school? You?” Fili asked incredulously. Kili came out of the room carrying a duffle bag and glaring at him. “What’s that supposed to mean.”

“Nothing, nothing. It’s just that you’re more likely to jump the table and punch someone then argue with them.” Kili was thoroughly unimpressed by that and glared even more at him. “See you’re thinking of doing it now.”

“I’ll have you know I’m on the debate team and I’m good at it. Besides, Tauriel is applying there too. Not that, that is why I am applying.” Packed he stood by the door and crossed his arms. “So are we going or what?”

Fili stood and made his way to the door stopping in it just briefly to nudge his brother. “I’m sure you’ll make a fine lawyer. What I’m worried about is if you’re too rusty to keep up.” He laughed as his brother threw the bag at his face. “I’m kidding I’m kidding, I’m sure you’ll do fine. Let’s go.”

Kili was sure to lock up behind him and Fili, still holding his bag lead the way down the stairs. “Wait until you see my car, you’re going to be so jealous.” He fairly beamed and Kili followed hot on his heels.

“What happened to your old one?” He tried to look around his brother who nudged him back. “Ah ah, no peaking. I sold her to Ori for eight hundred dollars and got my new one.”

“Eight hundred? It sounds like a piece of junk.” The brunette smirked, ducking the backhand he knew was coming. Fili had always been sensitive about his vehicles, even the old rusty pinto he got for his eighteenth birthday from Bofur. He was a skilled mechanic having spent most of his childhood at Thorin or Dwain’s knee watching and learning. Thorin had always preached what a practical skill being a mechanic was, being able to fix your own vehicle especially when you were far from society or help. Besides when your vehicle was full of weaponry you really didn’t want anyone poking around it. Fili had always been the better of the two of them at it and seemed to actually enjoy it. It was the closest they could get to a hobby. 

Once they reached the parking lot it was easy to spot it, Kili didn’t need to be told to know it was his brother’s car. A beautiful Chevy Nova in a gunmetal grey with two black racing stripes down the hood. It gleamed and was obviously very well cared for. Fili went to stand next to and looked like a proud parent. “What do you think? I restored her myself.”

“She’s beautiful.” Kili said in awe, not trying to hide his approval. Fili nodded and went to the trunk, throwing his brothers bag in. “Come here and take a look.”

Kili came to join him and his brother lifted the flooring of the trunk revealing a secret compartment full of every sort of weaponry they could need. 

“That is so cool.” He breathed.

“Knew you’d like it.” Fili said smugly. “Nori gave me the idea and helped me install it. Got a few more hidden away inside.” Knowing his brother Kili would imagine it was more hidden knives then car at his point. He shut the hatch and moved to the driver’s door. “Hope in little brother and I’ll show you what she can really do.”

Kili nearly ran to his side and jumped in, look more like an excited kid then a college student. The interior was all black including leather seats. His brother had taken just as much care with the inside as he had the outside. With a turn of the key the motor roared to life, loud enough that no doubt people a block away could hear it, and the peeled out of the parking lot faster than was necessary. Eighties rock blared over the speakers and Fili looked over at his brother and grinned, it was just like the good old days. Before Kili left they had been inseparable and once Fili got his car the were ever more so. While Thorin was gone for days on a hunt they would just go driving for hours or cruise around whatever town they were in trying to pick up girls. Of course they had been driving a shitty ass Pinto that had been lemon yellow so they hadn’t been all that successful. They had called that car Lemon Drop due to it’s shape and unfortunate color. 

“Does she have a name?” Kili called over the music. 

“What?” Fili hollered back and Kili reached out and turned down the volume. “Your car. Did you name it?”

At that Fili laughed, just a little self conscious chuckle. “Oh yeah, I call her Minty. The seats were all moldy when I got her, the idiot owner had let her sit with the windows down, and when I went to check her out they had stuffed a bunch of those air freshener trees between the seat. They were all mint scented and I couldn’t get the smell out for weeks. Anyways Dwalin was the one who started calling her Minty just to piss me off, but it kinda stuck.”

Kili snorted and leaned in the seat, leather of course. “Sounds like him. So where are we going?”

“Jericho. Thorin was looking to some disappearances there.” Kili opened up the glove compartment and rifled through the dozens of road maps and atlas’ there before choosing one and pulling it out. He unfolded it out on his lap, flipping it and turning it a time or two before he finally got his bearings. “Fili it’ll take us all night to get there.”

When he turned to look at his brother he saw the blond grinning at him wickedly. “What to bet?” The engine roared and Fili laughed loudly and wildy as the car shot forward and they were both pressed back into their seats. Kili looked dubious for just a moment be he too got caught up in the revelry and joined his brother in his infectious laughter.


End file.
